The Time We Spent Together
by allwaswell23
Summary: Multi-chapter fic. Romione. Time spent together after Hermione arrived at the burrow, prior to The Seven Potters.


It's been over six years since I last wrote and published a fic. Hope you all enjoy. I own nothing.

\- RH -

Nearly a week had passed since Hermione arrived at the burrow that hot summer evening after wiping her parents' memories and leaving them for safekeeping. Ron had waited alone outside for her in anxious anticipation as the sun sank toward the horizon.

Hermione had apparated with a pop and stood in a stunned silence, tears falling from her eyes. She guessed that Ron didn't know what to say to comfort her but could see in his face that his heart broke as he witnessed her pain. Ron didn't try to express  
what he felt verbally, just gathered her in his arms and hugged her until her crying slowed, long after the stars appeared above them.

"What have I done?" she asked into his shoulder.

"The right thing. You've done the best thing for them."

"Then why do I feel like this?"

Ron sighed, not knowing how to answer her. "Come on, let's go inside, get you settled."

"Not yet." She spoke with a note of desperation. Ron paused in confusion. "I love your family but I…I just can't yet. I don't want them to see me like this and I need a bit to clear my head."

Ron nodded. "Fancy a walk around the pond?" Hermione forced a smile and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Right. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Hermione watched as Ron disappeared into the Burrow then fixed her gaze onto the stars above her. The crickets and frogs sang as she tried desperately to think of anything but her parents. Her thoughts, as they usually did these days, landed on the redhead  
who was now strolling back toward her, something bright orange hung from his forearm. The sight of him made her heartbeat pick up.

"In case you're cold," he said, offering her what she recognized as his favorite Chudley Cannons pullover jumper. Hermione slipped her arms in and lead the fabric over her head, settling the famous Cannons logo over her chest. Although she was practically  
swimming in the jumper she felt a calm come over her. She looked up and noticed Ron staring, a smirk gracing his features. "Ron?" she asked.

He shook his head, breaking his dazed look. "Hmm? Sorry, it's just that… you look great in orange."

Hermione allowed a small smile to form. "Go cannons!" She whispered, feigning a cheer. The weighted knot in her chest began to loosen as the conversation steered away from the heaviness of the previous hours.

Ron bent backward a bit and placed a hand on his chest. "You _are_ perfect!" He reached an arm toward her and rested it across her shoulders, leading them toward the still water of the pond that sat deep in the backyard of the burrow.

 _Flirting_. That is the word Hermione settled on in her mind to describe what was happening between them. The sensation almost freed her from her worries.

They walked for hours, it seemed, around and around, and talked about everything of little importance. It was just what Hermione needed. There was no awkwardness between them now. They felt strangely adult and there was something equally sad and empowering  
about it.

The pair watched from the small dock across the pond as the last lights went out in the burrow windows, it's inhabitants turning in for the night. Ron and Hermione hung theirbare feet off the dock, skimming the water below them. The darkness surrounded  
them now and caused Hermione to shudder. It felt exhilarating at the same time.

"Thanks for staying out here with me, Ron." she spoke, her voice again laced with sadness.

"Of course…anything." Her eyes met his and even through the darkness she could make out their piercing blue hues. "Mione, I want you to know that…I'm so sorry that you had to go through that with your parents. You're so brave." He whispered, swallowing  
nervously.

"Thanks." Hermione laced her arms around Ron's waist and leaned against him, taking comfort in his steady heart beat.

"I'm glad you're here," he added.

Hermione pulled back to look at him once again, feeling that familiar electricity begin to spark. "I'm glad too. I think being with you was the only thing that could have helped me today."

They were so close and it felt so natural. Hermione wanted more. She felt Ron lean in just a bit, waiting to see if she might protest. When she didn't he, for the briefest of moments, touched his lips gingerly to hers. He pulled back and searched her  
eyes for approval. After a few eternal seconds her smile lit up the dark. His hand delicately gripped her chin and he claimed her lips once more.


End file.
